The Protector
by foxxxduo
Summary: There was one Eagle and one Viper both fighting a different war. Will the two become unlikely friends, or will the Viper create a new foe?
1. Chapter 1

Saga ran on the roof tops as the guards chased after her. "Stop thief!" She laughed to herself as the guards fell right into her trap. She jumped across a rooftop then jumped into an ally waiting for the guards to come closer. She had dark black hair and leafy green eyes. She was very dangerous yet stunning all the same. She was not here to do petty crimes but to grab the attention of the shadows. A creed she planned on joining. The guards approached the ally. "We have you now thief!" shouted the first guard. Saga smirked to herself. "No, I have you!" she said laughing as she pulled out one of her hidden weapons. Her cloak was special holding over 18,000 different hidden blades and designed to burn any wound closed. She unleashed her favorite hidden claws. one was green while the other was red. the green one was molded with a special poison that would make the enemy see horrible things and go crazy with one little cut. but the red one was merely a normal blade ment for tearing out the throats of her enemies. She had gotten the armor from her old creed called the vipers however she was taken by who she called the protector at a young age and was trained in the art of death. but the viper creed was slowly torn apart due to their corrupted leader. She missed her creed but knew it was no longer a creed but a bunch of marauding barbarians that reside in the once organized creed. She sighed to herself remembering the good times she had before it happened. The men watched in horror as each of their comrades fell dead or turned insane and ran away there was one guard left as he tried to run, but she was quicker slamming him to the ground she held him their. She smirked as he trembled in fear before getting off of him. "next time don't give chase to the Viper!" she hissed before turning and climbing up a wall away from the young man not realizing a man in a white hood was watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Altair looked at Al Mualim as he came around his desk. **

**"****Tell me. Were you successful with your target?"**

**"****Yes, but I saw something. A girl. She was being chased by a bunch of guards. When they finally cornered her in an alley, she turned on them and left one alive. She called herself the Viper."**

**Al Mualim froze as he looked at Altair. The Viper was supposed to be one of the best fighters in history. Her skill is known to him. He had even tried to recruit her, but she had declined his offer saying that she wanted to join an organized creed not marauding bandits. If she was here, then perhaps he could get her to join. If she were to join his creed, not only would he have a huge advantage in this war, but his men would be better trained. He needed to get to her before the templars did. **

**"****I want you to bring this Viper before me. I don't care how you do it, but bring her alive."**

**Altair looked at his master before nodding to himself. **

**"****It will be done."**

**As Altair walked out of the castle, he heard the familiar and hated voice of Abass. **

**"****Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Al Mualim's pet. I heard that you have a new mission to bring a girl. It shouldn't be that hard considering you are a master assassin of course. Oh wait. I forgot. You were stripped of your rank novice."**

**"****Another word, and I will put my blade to your throat."**

**"****There will be plenty of time for that later, but for now. Don't fail this mission like you failed Solomon's Temple. At least bring her alive. I am curious to see what she looks like beneath that hood."**

**"****What do you know of the Viper?"**

**"****Not much. Only that she is an expert fighter, and no one has ever been able to capture her. I doubt you will even be able to come back. Alive that is. Maybe she will send your remains in pieces. Oh how lovely that would be. Then I would be able to stop on your grave."**

**"****I do not have time for this Abass," said Altair as he turned and walked away.**

**"****That's right. Walk away you good for nothing novice."**


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow stared at Saga.

"How was your hunt?" asked Shadow.

"Same luck as always. More death, but no contact."

"That's a shame that you still have not made contact with the shadow, but I have found that you have attracted the attention of another group of assassins. They are an outsider group, so I do not know the name of their creed."

"Great. I managed to attract the outsiders but not the shadows. How is it so hard to contact them?"

"Perhaps you may need to kill one of the assassins. Maybe then they will come for you. As of now, you are now a target let alone. They wish to bring you alive before their mentor. Perhaps you should kill their mentor. Take over as leage. Then once you have gained their trust or have forced them to follow you, maybe you will attract the shadow's attention. Then with your creed, you could ask for an alliance, learn from them, and fight alongside them, but first you will need to gain their trust."

"Protector, as much as I respect your wisdom, I do not agree of having my own creed. I wish to follow the shadows and nothing more, but I will keep your advice to heart and use it as a last resort."

"That may be a wise decision in my eyes for now, but I still recommend controlling your own creed."

Saga nodded at Shadow before turning and walking away.

"I appreciate your wisdom Protector."


End file.
